Presently, a hybrid vehicle usually adopts a power assembly that comprises two or more types of energy sources including an electric energy source such as a battery. The hybrid vehicle adopting an engine and a battery as the power system has become a research focus of the current vehicle power system due to it's low energy consumption and low emission performance.
Chinese application CN1637327 discloses a hybrid power driving system comprising a dual clutch transmission and a motor, in which the motor is directly coupled with the hollow input shaft of the transmission. In this case, the motor disposal may be complicated and the space may not be properly utilized. Moreover, the hollow input shaft may be broken while enduring a large torque.